With the rapid development of information industrial products, e.g. personal computers, a diverse group of peripheral equipment and information processing devices are created. For example, image scanners and digital cameras become more and more popular and advanced, and are expected to be essential to our daily lives some day.
As known to those who are familiar with computers, the peripheral equipment of computers should properly work with corresponding application programs to exhibit the greatest performance. Unfortunately, so far, the peripheral equipment hardware and application program software have been produced by different engineers of different fields. For example, a software engineer does not understand well about the design of the hardware device, so the considerations may be confined when he develops the corresponding software. As results, the hardware device cannot be manipulated as smooth as desired. Therefore, if the hardware-related information can be provided for the software engineer as package information to be directly applied to the application programs, the performance of the hardware device will be improved, and the software design may impart new applications to the hardware device.